A Fated Love
by Kate Rane
Summary: Inuyasha Takashi thought himself irresistible, and with a good cause. He was ravished with riches being heir to his father's company and enterprises and was desired by all women not only for his wealth and power, but for his envied unchallenged...


**Summary:** Inuyasha Takashi thought himself irresistible, and with a good cause. He was ravished with riches being heir to his father's company and enterprises and was desired by all women not only for his wealth and power, but for his envied unchallenged handsomeness. That is until he met the one woman who would not bend to his command or charms, the one woman who would open his heart to the world of sensuous desire and victorious love.

**Well readers this is the time for me to introduce myself…  
**Greetings! My name is Kate Rane, and that name is completely new to you because well I'm brand new to but I hope to bring you guys a large number of good stories in the future, starting with this one. This is my very first fanfic so I hope you all enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** All the characters of Inuyasha are not mine they belong to Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

"I'm w-what!" a short dark haired man sputtered, his brown eyes widening with fear.

"I'm sorry Mr. Motto but Mr. Takashi doesn't think you meet his qualifications, and has asked that you be removed from the building at once." a tall good-looking woman answered, her voice placid, not fayed by the man's small tantrum having dealt with angrier ex-employees before.

"He-he can't fire me! I demand to speak with him! I want a real explanation!" the man stuttered collecting whatever wit his small persona could manage.

"Mr. Takashi has an extremely busy schedule and cannot dismiss you personally, so I'm going to have to ask you to leave" she continued as patiently as she could manage.

"This is unjust! I'm not moving until I speak with him." He countered, staying rooted to the spot, having no intentions of going anywhere. She sighed, thinking of the trouble coming in the poor man's near future.

"Please Sir don't make this any harder than it already is, I don't want to have to call security" she resolved, tucking in a loose strand of chocolate brown hair behind her ear.

"Do we have a problem here Miss Sango?" the deep approaching voice of one of two large bald security guards asked.

"Well yes, can you please assist Mr. Motto to the exit?" Sango asked, giving each security guard a silent message.

"Yes, of course" The other security guard answered after reading her message, and cracking his broad knuckles.

"You can't do this! I majored in all his aspects!" the short man continued arguing, failing to notice the two gruff security guards advance toward him. Before he had time to react both guards held the shouting man by each arm and were effortlessly dragging him toward the elevators.

The stressed young secretary gave a tired sigh and headed back towards the familiar gold elevator that led her to the main President Office room. And to think that when she dismissed the co-workers they had the nerve to put up a fight, but when her boss dismissed them… oh they all ran and cowered like little scared rats!

_Ding_

She stepped out of the large elevator; her black heals clicking as she walked towards her destination.

Once reaching the two familiar mahogany doors she heard the familiar shouts of her short-tempered boss followed by the same two doors unexpectedly opening. A frightened young man she recognized as the mailroom cabby, Hojo, scampered out writing hurriedly on his notepad.

"Make sure you get it right next time Hobo!" the shouts continued.  
"Y-yes sir! R-right away!" The boy answered closing the doors and heading quickly for the mailroom.

The dark-haired woman rolled her brown eyes at her boss's usual antics and knocked lightly at the two heavy doors, waiting for permission to enter.

"Who the fuck is it now!" came the harsh yell from the other side of the doors.  
"Inuyasha it's Sango" she said indifferently.

"Well come in already, don't just stand out there like a statue!" he shouted seeming less agitated than he had been with Hojo.

Sango proceeded and opened the doors and stepped into the elaborately decorated office. The smell of fresh coffee and faint leather welcomed her senses. Paintings of famous artist decorated the silver coated walls, and expensive furniture was placed all through out the large room. Walking on the crystal-like marble floor she made her way to a not so patient Inuyasha.

"Did you get rid of Motto?" he asked as she made her way to his large glass desk and placed her slim form into the padded leather chair across from him. Her dark brown eyes met his stressed but none the less handsome face. Her boss was defiantly handsome. Not only did he have a body the gods themselves would envy, but he had been blessed with a face likened to an angel's. With mischievous amber eyes that seemed to be pure gold with the slightest light, prominent cheekbones to frame a perfectly shaped nose, and brows subtly arched but usually furrowed and a thick long silver mane that fell straight down to his muscled lower back and two furry triangular doggy ears atop his head. His posture was of course forced, but none the less straight. His broad shoulders where outfitted in an expensive navy blue business suit, as were the rest of him, except his polished black shoes and red tie. He undoubtedly had the perfect workaholic business man attire, save for his face. His face was passive and his brows were furrowed in contemplation. His lips curved up into a smirk as he waited for her answer.

She took a long breath and answered," Yes I did."

His smirk widened and she just rolled her eyes.

" But I just don't understand why you can't keep your main executives for more than four days." She commented wryly. She adjusted herself into her seat and crossed her two slightly tanned legs, and looked right at the amber pools of her boss's eyes.

"He just didn't meet my expectations" he said raking a strong hand through his thick long silvery tresses.

"Like the other 21 executives that were too ugly, fat, skinny, bald or old for the job?" she questioned raising a delicate brow.

"Exactly!" he said smirking, his golden eyes shinning with arrogance.

"I can't have ugly people running this facility. It would damage my outlook and image! And we wouldn't want that now would we Sango?" he asked expectedly.

"Of course not, we wouldn't want our image to falter!" She answered sarcastically.

"Well at this rate we'll never get an executive, and you know we need one for this years stock project." She pointed out looking at him skeptically. He returned her accusing gaze with his own superior gaze.

"We'll find one eventually, we just have to find my type of executive" he said informatively shrugging his well-built shoulders.

"You mean look for a young ex-swimsuit model?" she asked pointedly.

"I was leaning towards young ex-playboy bunny model, but I guess swimsuit model will do." He said smugly, smirking at his friend's disapproving face.

"Are pretty woman all men think of?" she asked disgustedly

"Pretty much" he answered, leaning back on his black leather chair, placing his hands on the clad of his neck.

"I should've known" she answered wryly.

"if it helps we also like food, money, sports and cars, but mostly women." He announced, receiving a disturbed glare from his younger friend.

"Well I hope you do remember that the Annual Executive Ball is exactly…" she stopped briefly to look down at her watch, " 27 hours, 46 minutes, 12 seconds from now." she looked up to find her boss staring at a metal pen.

"Are you even listening?" she demanded getting up out of her chair looking very irritated.

"Huh, what? Yeah, the Annual Ball I'm listening!" he answered quickly, escaping from yet another of his friend's accusing glare. His secretary rolled her eyes for the umpped time that day and continued, "I'll be there to interview and meet some of the executives personally, and also…" she said giving him a stern glare, " Most importantly to make sure you don't end up taking some poor girl's virginity!"

"Sango your no fun!" he said giving a playful pout. This earned him a good pop in the head and a cold look.  
"Hey you can't hit me! I'm your boss! You can get fired for that kind of thing!"

"Oh please forgive me Lord Inuyasha-sama! I was mistaken to ever offend you, please accept my most humble apology." Sango said dramatically and bowed teasingly.

"That's more like it. All right all right no trying to get into any girls panties, I promise" he said holding his right arm up and placing his left hand over his heart.

"Good! And please try to make an effort to find a new executive." She added while settling herself back to the black chair.

"Well let's get down to business"

* * *

"Okay let me get this straight" a slender beautiful young raven haired woman started.

"You want me to somehow get into the most secured Ball on earth, seduce some rich guy into hiring me, and then work for him for the rest of my life?" she asked not-so-seriously, while paying for her lunch. The woman made her way to a nearby table and waited for her answer.

"Why not? I think it's a great idea, and chances have it that it'll work!" a taller brunette countered, while getting her tray of food and heading for the same table as her friend.

"Yumi you can't possibly be serious!" The young woman said giving her long time friend a sour look.

"Actually I am! Kagome you and I both know that you've got what it takes to be the head executive of any company, so why not be the head executive of the _best_ company?" Yumi answered questioningly ignoring her friends look and eating her chicken salad. Kagome shook her head disbelievingly and started eating her own lunch.

"Exactly how can you be so sure that it will work?" Kagome asked while stirring her blue raspberry smoothie self-consciously.

"I just am" was Yumi's simple reply.

"Look, I'll be right there with you so nothing can go wrong!" she said reassuringly.

"Well…" Kagome stopped and thought for a minute.

"Kagome do you want this job or not?" Yumi asked desperately. She watched Kagome expectedly.

"Yes, of course I do!" Kagome answered quickly.

"Well then it's settled! We'll go to the ball, mingle with a bunch of old people, seduce the president of the company into hiring you and dance the night away!" Yumi said happily gaining more enthrallment.

"Come on it'll be fun, I promise!" she added.

"You think seducing an old man is fun?" Kagome asked wryly.

"Aw come on it won't be that bad! What do you have to lose?" Yumi tried again.

'My pride' Kagome thought skeptically. Kagome finished up her smoothie, wondering whether she felt more or less worried than before about her unemployed position. She supposed that she really did deserve the position as executive, her title said she did. So who was anyone to say she shouldn't try and do everything in her power to get that job? She needed this job, her mother needed her fanatical as well as emotional support for her treatments and it was something she had to do. Since her father's death Kagome's mother has been in a state of emotional depression. The depression had gone so far as to give her mother a small heart attack, in which she had then been rushed to the hospital and remains there for full recovery.

Yumi seeing her friend's lack of reply put her hand on Kagome's shoulder making her friend, in turn, slightly jump from her prior thoughts.

"Hmmm…hnn?" she murmured as she blinked several times.

Yumi gave her a friendly smile, "Oh good you're still alive, for a second there I thought you turned into a zombie"

"Ha-ha very funny Yumi." Kagome said sarcastically smiling at her best friend.

"I always thought I'd make a great comedian" she said proudly, smirking triumphantly. The two women let out a round of laughs and finished off their lunch.

"So what do you think Kag?" Yumi asked hopefully as she emptied her tray's contents in a near trashcan. Kagome smiled at her friend's hopefulness.  
"I'm still not sure about this whole "seducing" thing…" Kagome said uncertainly and did the same with her tray.

"Kagome he'll take one look at you and you'll be hired!" Yumi said knowingly.  
"So how are we going to make sure I smitten the old man?" Kagome asked raising a delicate eyebrow at her friend.

"Make sure?" Yumi asked disbelievingly. "You sound like it might not happen! have you looked around you lately? Look at how many guys are staring at you!"

Kagome looked around to find that her friend was indeed right. There where many men looking at her appreciatively. There was nothing unusual in that in that, she knew. It happened every time she was in the presence of men; she had just stopped paying much attention to it. She was truly beautiful in everyway. Her glory started with her hair. Thick black locks cascaded down her shoulders in beautiful waves and stopped just short of reaching her mid-back. She had an angelic face that glowed with youth. She was lightly tanned, with high cheekbones that brought out her mesmerizing cerulean blue eyes that where framed with thick long lashes. A small straight nose centered her face and below it were the rosy full lips every man yearned to know the taste of. She had a slender figure, curves were well rounded and dented in all the right places, her breasts were well proportioned to her size, but plentiful none the less. She was undoubtedly a rare beauty.

Kagome turned to face her friend and sighed.

"Yumi even if I wanted to seduce an old rich man I would probably want to get _in _first" Kagome brought up an unnoticed problem.

Yumi shrugged her shoulders and simply said, "We'll seduce are way in too, there all just a bunch of perverted dogs anyway"

Kagome stiffened at her friend's words as her azure eyes widened with realization.

"Oh god! Yumi what time is it? I have to go!"

Yumi looked down at her watch and her own brown eyes widened "it's time for my soap, that's what time it is!"

Kagome almost laughed, until she remembered her own reason for worrying. Without a second thought she grabbed Yumi's arm and hurriedly made her way toward the exit.

'He's going to kill me'

* * *

"Well that's the last file" Sango informed with a soft sigh. "All we need now is to make sure everything will be set for the Executive Ball." She started counting off her fingers the preparations for the ball. "I've got to talk to the Head Security Manager about not letting in more people than where invited. The caterers are completing the decorations and are making sure the food is served. The orchestra will be playing from 7:00 to 9:30. Japan's greatest host Ichiro Suzuki will be there receiving the guests at the main gates. And we'll need ten gallons worth of champagne and wine." she thought for a second making sure she listed everything and then looked at her boss for his opinion.  
"Obviously this executive ball is a bigger event than I remember." Inuyasha said monotonously while skimming through the guests list. His secretary scowled shaking her head disapprovingly.

Inuyasha's lips slowly curved up into an arrogant smirk "Would you look at that Sango," he said slowly, "I'm the very first one on the guests of Honors" he observed smugly pointing to the gold carvings reading "1. Inuyasha Takashi – President of Takashi Enterprises".

"As you have been for the past 4 years Inuyasha" she said obviously.  
"Well except for that one year-" She remembered thoughtfully placing her hand under her chin. "Wasn't Kouga Oshiro the first one on the list?" she asked tauntingly.

"Don't even mention that shit head!" he growled, his eyes narrowing. "Besides, he paid to be the first" he concluded.

"Cant you two just forget what happened in the past and move on with your lives" she said exasperatedly. "I mean this is one big never-ending 'who can get the best girl' contest" she sighed deeply.

"It's his fault!" he concluded "maturely".

Sango rolled her eyes and was about to tell him that he was acting like a child when the ever-so familiar 'P.I.M.P' ring-tone sounded out throughout the large office room. Inuyasha reached for his silver cell phone and answered it 'Inuyasha style.'

"What?"

There was an incoherent mumbling coming from the receiver and Sango watched as Inuyasha's face changed from annoyed to impatient in the matter of 2 seconds.

"Oh hey doll" he answered tightly, Sango stiffened immediately knowing it was 'the bitch.'

"Yeah I remember" he grumbled.

"Yes I'm still taking you" he said with a scowl.

"I don't care what you wear, just as long as it's got good views" he smirked at Sango's widened eyes.

"What do you mean your shoes don't match?" he asked grouchily.

"Then get some new ones!" he said, his tone getting impatient.

"Ok whatever, bye" he said crudely and shut the silver phone before the other receiver could answer.

"Let me guess who _you're_ taking to the ball" Sango said tartly, giving him the I-can't-believe-your-taking-_her_ look.

"Yes I'm taking her, she's the best looking woman in this damn city and I have to be seen with the best looking woman." He said obviously.

"Clearly best personality doesn't matter to you does it?" she asked tiredly.

"Ok she's a real drama queen but she's got one heck of a body"

"I was leaning toward real-conniving-bitch but I guess drama queen will do for now, even thought it's the understatement of the century."

"I'd like to see wolf face get a better looking date than mine" he said self importantly. "Kouga…" Sango corrected "I believe, is taking Miss Angela LaCoe"

"The French actress?" he asked raising a curious brow.

"Yes"

"So he's screwing the French fox, is he now?" he asked with a frown, "She's too pale, and she has an awful accent" he said, thinking of a quick defect. "She looks like she's never been outside her house for more than 30 minutes."

"Well I guess that can be expected from a non-English speaking person Inuyasha. But I guess we all can't be as perfect and unnaturally tan as Kikyo Hamada now can we?"

Sango asked curtly.

"No, I guess not" he said audaciously, letting the unnaturally part slide.

"So who are you going with Sango? I think you've got a crush on that other company's lawyer… oh what's his name? Miroku Sato?" he asked, finding his answer in his friend's increasingly flushing face.

"What?" she roared, her face looking suspiciously close to a tomato. "Miroku, No Way! Not that lecherous monk!" she denied furiously.

"Then why is your face turning red?" he asked smugly, smiling at her.

Her eyes widened in embarrassment "It's just-just really hot in here! Oh-oh my! Phew! Really hot! I think I need to go get a cup of water! Cold water! Yes! That's it!" and out she went as if the devil himself was on her heals.

Inuyasha chuckled, "I knew it!" he yelled after her.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" was the fading reply.

* * *

_click_

The lock to Kagome's fourth floor apartment door unlocked and she held her breath.

'Maybe he's asleep' Sam thought hopefully. She turned the brass door knob as noiselessly as she could and took a deep breath.

'It seems quiet, I don't hear any movement'

She opened the door to her apartment and…

"aaaaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrroooooooooffffff!" Her eyes widened like saucers. "No! Down boy! I didn't mean t-"

_Smash!_

Kagome let out an audible "oof!" as the wind was momentarily knocked out of her and she collapsed against her apartment door. Two giant fur paws where on either side of her shoulders and attached to her 125 pound husky, who was wasting no time in making sure her face was no longer clear of dog saliva. She laughed as her dog continued to torture her with his long slimy pink weapon.

"Alright, alright! You win! I'm sorry!" she said between laughs hugging his massive fur chest.

"Woof!" he victoriously responded panting quickly, his pink "weapon" swinging at the side of his jaw.

Kagome's smile widened, "Come on Sebastian lets get you some dinner"

"Woof!" She rubbed his mane and headed toward her kitchen. She briefly stopped by her phone to play her unheard messages.

"You have two new messages" the robotic voice from the speaker buzzed.

"Message one… sent today at 3:39 pm - beep"

"Uh hey Kag its Jon, just wondering what your doing and wondering if you wanted to go out sometime… alright call me back"

Kagome mentally rolled her eyes as she poured Sebastian a generous serving of dog food.

"Message two… sent today at 7:35 am - beep"

"hey Kag! It's your favorite brother, Souta! What's up with you and Sebastian? Well I left my wallet in your counter so I'll come by and pick it up sometime this week- ok bye sis!"

'you're my _only_ brother you clown' she thought smiling as she looked up to the counter and sure enough there was an ignored tethered black wallet laying there.

She heard Sebastian hungrily devouring his crunchy dinner. She chuckled lightly "Sebastian you're a pig in a dog suit!"

Sebastian tilted his head and barked. Kagome laughed and patted his head as she made her way to her room. Her blue eyes welcomed in the familiar settings. Light yellow walls where accessorized with white curtains and white windows. Her cream colored desk was set at the corner, along with her bookshelf and computer. Soft white carpet met her bare feet as she took off her simple black stilettos. Kagome sighed and went through the door to her bathroom. She looked at her reflection in the large glass mirror. A smirk slowly curved at the corner of her mouth, her eyes glinting with determination.

'Mr. Takashi…prepare to meet your new Main Executive, Kagome Higurashi'

* * *

Okay tell me what you think! Reviews are an authors best friend:)  
- Kate  



End file.
